


Estinto

by Tahiel



Series: Pliroy Week [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Pliroy Week 2017, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahiel/pseuds/Tahiel
Summary: PliroyWeek 2017Day 2: Self-Esteem/Confidence | Day 4: PromisesNi siquiera en el más realista de sus sueños Yuri pensó que ganar el Grand Prix se sentiría tan bien.Pero a pesar de todo eso, Yuri sabía que algo le faltaba. Algo que él no estaba seguro de qué era y tampoco entendía cómo explicarlo.





	

 

Era demasiado.

Ni siquiera en el más realista de sus sueños Yuri pensó que ganar el Grand Prix se sentiría _tan_ bien.

Fue un instante mágico—aquel cuando la música de su presentación recién acabó y con lágrimas en los ojos sintió que podría agarrar al mundo con sus dos manos y hacerlo suyo—, tanto que, en un principio, lo recibió cual si la vida de frente y en seco lo golpeara brutalmente con la mejor de las noticias. Una noche intensa, efectivamente. Premiación, flashes, entrevistas, incontables saludos que continuaron durante el banquete que siguió a la competencia y variadas muestras de alegría por parte de varios de sus colegas patinadores.

Sí, Yuri se sentía eufórico.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, a pesar de lo real de cada una de las cosas que estaba experimentando, a pesar de estar viviendo el sueño de lo que fueron años de entrenamientos repletos de sangre, sudor y lágrimas; a pesar de todo aquello, Yuri _sabía_ que algo le faltaba. Algo que no estaba seguro de qué era y tampoco entendía cómo explicarlo. Cercano a una sensación de vacío pero no una propiamente tal. ¿Disconformidad? Puede ser, quizás, en cierto grado, aunque no veía razón para ello.

El joven negó rápidamente con la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por pensar estupideces y procedía a hacer su camino por uno de los pasillos del hotel, hacia alguno de los baños, eligiendo de preferencia uno que estuviera vacío. Necesitaba refrescarse y al menos un par de minutos de paz.

Solo que no fue paz lo que encontró al entrar, todo lo contrario—

De todos los presentes a la celebración, Jean-Jacques Leroy era el último con el que esperó encontrarse. O siendo más precisos, era el último que derechamente esperaba que asistiera, ya que si bien al final este logró hacer su camino hasta el bronce, la noticia del fracaso de su programa corto fue la única que casi, _casi_ , logró equipararse en cuanto impacto a la asombrosa presentación y por consiguiente victoria de Yuri.

JJ estaba apoyado con ambas manos sobre el lavabo, con todo su peso apoyado en este en actitud derrotada. Tenía los ojos abiertos, fijos en su reflejo, pero su mirada estaba tan inexpresiva y apagada que si se prestaba atención, esta no se enfocaba en ningún punto real.

—se acercaba más a una escena post-guerra.

Yuri concluyó que resultaba increíblemente extraño verlo así, y quizás por eso, de manera impulsiva _(_ — _porque en serio, ¿qué otra cosa pudo haber sido?)_ , entró al baño cerrando la puerta tras él, ignorando su necesidad previa por estar a solas y obedeciendo lo que él en ese segundo, _ingenuo_ , leyó como ‘mera curiosidad.’

(y a la vez una extraña sensación de déjà vu invadió a Yuri—no quería creerlo, pero al parecer el encontrarse en baños con patinadores en desgracia se le estaba haciendo una costumbre.)

“Si viniste al menos ten el coraje suficiente de dar la cara y no esconderte en el baño.”

JJ se estremeció y abrió sus ojos ampliamente. Vio que era Yuri. Su reacción fue tardía.

“Oh, eras tú,” replicó aun sonando como desorientado, mientras el otro se acercaba al lavamanos contiguo y procedía a refrescarse. “No te escuché entrar.”

“Cierto. Olvidaba que tu cerebro sólo puede procesar una idea a la vez; o miras tu reflejo, o eres consciente del resto del mundo. No hay punto medio contigo.”

JJ bien podía andar en las nubes (ya fuera por su presentación del día anterior o vaya a saber qué otra cosa), pero para Yuri eso no iba a ser razón para que él anduviera con tratos suaves o siquiera pensara en bajar la guardia.

Y porque además así eran sus interacciones—Comentarios condescendientes, insultos, amenazas vacías y dichos plagados de arrogancia.

Un lenguaje que a fin de cuentas, y de algún modo, ambos hacían funcionar.

Por eso mismo fue que Yuri se sorprendió tanto cuando lo que recibió no fue precisamente una respuesta pedante.

“No había tenido oportunidad de decírtelo personalmente,” JJ dijo calmado, con la vista perdida en el agua corriendo. “Felicidades por lo de esta noche. Lo hiciste increíble.”

Algo no iba bien.

“¿A diferencia tuya, querrás decir?” el otro contraatacó, y fue entonces cuando cualquier puntada de orgullo que pudo haber sentido previamente desapareció tan pronto y como dijo eso; aquello había sido un golpe bajo y él era consciente de ese hecho.

Patear al caído (específicamente, siendo JJ el caído) se vio como una mejor idea en su mente, por desgracia, calló en cuenta tarde de eso.

“Sí…, a diferencia tuya, tienes razón.”

JJ dijo en voz baja, y si Yuri no hubiera estado justo al lado suyo probablemente no lo habría escuchado.

“Lo siento,” el mayor de pronto agregó, como si de repente fuera consciente de lo pesado que el ambiente se había tornado. Rápidamente se incorporó y dirigió su paso hacia la puerta de salida. “Lo último que quería era que alguien me viera en este estado. Pero no te preocupes, esta es la primera y última vez que me verás así.”

“¿De qué estás hablando?”

JJ se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, se volteó un poco en dirección a Yuri y pausadamente, casi sin fuerzas, murmuró.

“Este será mi retiro.”

_¿Qué?_

“¿Retirarte? ¿Tú? Por favor,” el menor rodó los ojos y le dedicó al otro su peor sonrisa sarcástica. “No hablas en serio. Tu ego es tan grande que eres incapaz de hablar seriamente sobre algo así. Y ya para de esconderte aquí, pareces idiota.”

Pero JJ no se movió, como tampoco pareció reaccionar a ninguna de las provocaciones de Yuri.

“El patinaje no necesita a alguien como yo,” él continuó. “Ni siquiera sé por qué vine esta noche, sólo quiero irme de aquí. Estoy tan… cansado.”

“¿Cansado de qué—?” y fue justo a mitad de esa pregunta que Yuri notó que pese a lo apagados de estos, la firme determinación en los ojos de JJ todavía podía distinguirse en el fondo.

Él hablaba en serio.

Y a pesar de saber eso; la negación fue inevitable.

“Ya—ya no sigas diciendo estas cosas. No te estoy comprando este discurso, y si es una broma, te patearé en la nuca.”

“Lo digo en serio—Estoy harto, de esto… de todo.”

“¿Harto de qué? ¿De competir?”

“De siempre tener miedo a fallar. Y de fallar eventualmente.”

Había algo en ver a JJ en esas condiciones que no terminaba por asentarle bien a Yuri y lo dejaba con una sensación fuera de lugar. No era lástima por él, _mucho menos empatía_ —Yuri no sabía cómo lidiar con situaciones así o ser la voz de reconfortante en momentos de crisis. Él simplemente estaba disconforme, él tenía rabia.

“Vamos, que no puedes estar hablando en serio,” siguió insistiendo Yuri. Puños apretados y exasperación creciente. Los rastros de déjà vu más reales que nunca. “Sí, erraste un programa, ¿y eso qué? Digo, no eres ni el primero ni el último al que le pasa. No es el fin del mundo.”

“Tú no lo entiendes, no sólo erré un programa. Yo sentí pánico, y decepcioné a todos y a mí mismo en el proceso. Soy un vergüenza que no merece nada…” JJ sentenció entrecerrando los ojos. “Estoy aterrado, y lo peor es que no puedo prometer que esto no volverá a repetirse—no me perdonaría si eso llegara a pasar.”

“¿Perdonarte?” el cuerpo de Yuri se crispó y su expresión se llenó de disgusto, sintiéndose de pronto incapaz de decir nada coherente y odiándose por eso; por lo que decidió que fueran sus puños los primeros en reaccionar—agarrando a un JJ que no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia del cuello de la camisa, en un gesto por lo demás brusco. “¿Acaso tienes la cabeza llena de mierda? ¡¿Acaso no piensas?!” nuevamente no hubo respuesta, lo que cabreó aún más al menor.

Porque Yuri no era bueno con las palabras, o con los gestos significativos en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales en general (todavía era nuevo en todo ese ámbito), así que lo siguiente que dijo fue algo impulsivo, sin filtro, pero que le salió de las entrañas.

“Te lo digo aquí y ahora, maldito infeliz. _Yo_ seré quien jamás te perdonará si este es el fin de tu carrera.”

Fue entonces que la expresión de JJ pasó de apagada indiferencia a incredulidad pura. Fue algo corto— un segundo o quizás menos, pero fue _el_ gesto fugaz que Yuri recibió como una luz verde para continuar.

“Tú seguirás patinando y yo volveré a derrotarte con un programa incluso mejor que el que hice hoy, pero lo haré cuando estés de vuelta a tu nivel de siempre.”

“No lo entiendo…” la risa nerviosa se apoderó del rostro de JJ y Yuri se preguntó si él estaba temblando o si su sentido de la percepción le estaba haciendo imaginar cosas. “¿Desde cuándo que te importa lo que pase conmigo?”

(Importar)

Uhm.

_Buena pregunta._

Yuri dejó ir a JJ de forma abrupta, y por un momento, se quedó sin palabras.

Sin embrago, la realización acerca de ese extraño vacío que cargaba desde más temprano llegó a su mente al mismo tiempo que la respuesta para JJ.

Era tan obvio, tanto que resultaba estúpido el no haberlo notado antes.

“Este oro…,” Yuri agachó la vista hacia la medalla que colgaba de su cuello, la agarró y luego la apretó con fuerza. “Este oro no pesa lo mismo si se lo he ganado a uno de mis mayores rivales mientras este estaba en un mal momento,” se mordió la lengua antes de continuar, ahora mirando al otro fijo a los ojos, sonriendo incrédulo, y de a poco botando lejos la tensión de su cuerpo vía respiraciones largas. “Tú…  tú eres mejor que esto… Tú eres de esos patinadores que hacen estas competencias interesantes, por más insufrible que tu personalidad sea. No me importa si suena egoísta. No quiero perder eso.”

La risa nerviosa de JJ se esfumó a medio camino.

— _no quiero perderte, ni como rival, ni como nada._

Sus ojos se humedecieron, y pronto del rostro del canadiense comenzaron a caer lágrimas.

Pero ahora él sonreía—de manera auténtica. De verdad sonreía.

“Sí… eso sonó muy egoísta,” JJ soltó mientras se restregaba los ojos con su antebrazo, a lo que luego continuó. “Pero…, qué más da. Supongo que yo también lo soy.”

“Al menos ahora lo reconoces.”

“Hago lo que puedo.”

Ah, sí. Riñas tontas—la clase de cosas a las que Yuri sí estaba acostumbrado.

“Entonces…,” el rubio entonces habló. Sonrisa ladina y encogiéndose de hombros de manera casual. “¿Debería comenzar a planear mi próximo discurso de aceptación del oro?”

“No si estoy ahí para impedirlo.”

"¿Es eso una amenaza?"

"Mejor que sea una promesa."

.

**Author's Note:**

> No pude pensar en algo para un día sin usar cosas del otro, así que ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯, quedaron juntos.


End file.
